


In The Aftermath of Silence

by itsadastraperaspera



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Misunderstandings, Not everyone is nice, Remixed, everyone is sympathetic, there's definitely some distortions and genuine misinterpretations all around, they're all kind of mean but they turn out okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadastraperaspera/pseuds/itsadastraperaspera
Summary: After Logan comes out of his 'silent treatment', he's intrigued by the prospect of open communication, and starts an experiment to monitor it. But what happens when it all goes horribly wrong?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective, TSS Fanworks Collective Discord: January Remix Challenge!





	In The Aftermath of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Silent Treatment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652068) by [Oracle507](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracle507/pseuds/Oracle507). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Oracle507](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracle507/pseuds/Oracle507) in the [tss_fanworks_collective_discord_january_remix_challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tss_fanworks_collective_discord_january_remix_challenge) collection. 



> Hello!
> 
> This was part of the TSS Fanworks Collective Discord's January Remix Challenge! (wow, that's a mouthful!) My work is a remix of Oracle507's fantastic fic, The Silent Treatment, so definitely go check that out!
> 
> I had a lot of feelings while I was writing this, and I bestow them now on you, reader. Enjoy!

In the Aftermath of Silence

**_Silence Experiment: Phase 2 - Analysis of Result; New Hypothesis_ **

_ A new method has been adapted by previous participants of the experiment. The target remains the same; however, the intended approach is now open and guided communication. Instead of remaining silent, I have been instructed to clap three times if my suggestions are ignored or spoken over. _

**_Existing Evidence_ **

_ I have previously been ignored when taking steps to make myself heard. However, the participants are now aware of my attempts and have made their intention clear. _

**_Hypothesis_ **

_ I am frequently ignored when silent. If I clap three times, I will be heard and listened to with consistency. _

Logan set down his pen. How quantifiable was “with consistency”? Did it mean he was going to be listened to every time? Would he become obsolete as they decided, subjectively, what was important and what was not?

He added those to his list of research questions. 

**_Method_ **

  * _Engage in debate whenever it occurs naturally within the mindscape._


  * Attempt to make my opinion known without use of clapping.


  * If step two is ignored, attempt clapping method.


  * If step three is ignored, attempt again, louder.


  * Repeat steps three and four until the desired result is achieved. Record number of attempts needed and response to results.



**_Day 1 (Three Days After)_ **

Step one: engage in debate. Simple enough; it happened over the smallest issue these days. Logan tucked his notebook into his back pocket, straightened his tie, and rose into the mindscape, where he was immediately accosted by the  _ noise  _ of the others. He blinked, adjusted, and tuned in. 

“I think Thomas can afford a  _ little  _ time to himself--he’s been working himself to the bone!” Patton crossed his arms. 

Ah.  _ This  _ debate.

“He hasn’t released a video in months! He deserves time to himself, yes, but all he’s done this weekend is watch  _ Avatar  _ for the thirtieth time. Now, I love  _ Avatar  _ as much as the next cartoon fan, but he has to do something, or he’s going to get even further behind, and that leaves no time for  _ me. _ ” Roman gestured widely at himself. Virgil nodded emphatically. 

Step two: make his opinion known without clapping. Logan rolled his eyes a little, straightening his glasses before opening his mouth. “I believe a balance can be achie--”

Janus cut him off, appearing beside Patton. “He needs to take the weekend off. He needs to take care of himself, first. Screw what the others think.”

“I get that, but he’s putting himself in a bad position, and he has deadlines coming up-” Virgil’s eyeshadow darkened, but Janus cut him off.

“His own health is more important than pushing himself to release on time--”

Roman spoke over him. “He can’t let his dreams fall by the wayside--”

Logan sighed as he watched them bicker.

Step three: attempt clapping. Logan raised his hands, clapping unceremoniously three times. 

Miraculously, the others fell silent.

Patton spoke first. “Sorry, Lo. What do you think?”   
  


He barely contained a sigh of relief. “I believe a balance can easily be struck. If Thomas sets an amount of time aside to work and dedicates himself during that time, there is no reason why he cannot watch  _ a few  _ episodes of whatever he so chooses outside of that time.”

Patton and Roman glanced at each other, then at the others before speaking in unison. “Oh.”

Virgil mouthed a quick “thank you” at Logan.

Patton spoke again, a little bashful. “Thanks for helping us settle that, Logan.” He turned to Thomas, whispering conspiratorially. “I’ll help you pick out your next binge after you put some work in on your next project!”

“Yeah, thanks, Specs. I guess it’s not that hard to find the best of both worlds!” He broke into the recognizable tune on the last few words as he sunk out.

Thomas turned to Logan. “Thanks, Logan. Help me make the schedule later?”

Logan nodded curtly as he sunk out, already pulling out his notebook to scribble down the results.

**_Results, Day One:_ **

_ Number of clap attempts made: 1 _

_ Immediate reaction: ( _ **_yes_ ** _ /no) _

_ Other notes: Gratitude expressed afterwards. Positive solution will be implemented shortly. _

Logan closed his notebook, setting it on the center of his desk. He stepped over a haphazardly-placed stack of notebooks (A:TLA Analyses, Volume 1, Season 1, Episodes 1-12) and collapsed on his bed. Perhaps this experiment would go better than he thought.

**_Day 5 (Seven Days After)_ **

Logan flipped through his notebook as he sat on the edge of his bed. Days 2 and 3 had gone similarly to day 1; however, day 4 had had a slight variation. He gazed at that day’s results:

_ Number of clap attempts made: 1 _

_ Immediate reaction: (yes/ _ **_no_ ** _ ) _

A blip in the results. Outliers were bound to occur, right?

He straightened his tie, closed his notebook with a  _ snap _ , and rose into the mindscape. Thomas had a date tonight, and he would be loath to miss it. As usual, the mindscape was in utter chaos.

Unusual, however, was the source of it.

“I think you should screw him over a plate of pasta!” Remus skipped around the space, gleefully booping Thomas on the nose as he passed. 

“Remus, we are  _ not--”  _ Patton ducked when Remus came near, turning his head, and Remus stuck his finger in Patton’s ear instead. Patton let out a squeak, but Remus’ ungodly shrieking overpowered it quickly. 

Logan sighed. “You can’t avoid him, you have to--”

Roman inhaled sharply, motions bordering on manic as he tried to catch Remus by the arm. “ _ Brother,  _ please, we are TRYING to help Thomas with his date, don’t you  _ dare  _ get in the way of true love!” He missed, and Remus cackled.

“It’s not possible to catch him, either, you simply have to--”

“I’m not getting in the way, I’m  _ accelerating  _ it! Thomas needs to get  _ la-”  _ Remus passed Virgil, aiming for his nose, but was cut off as Virgil hissed, tempest tongue just barely engaged. Virgil snapped at him, and Remus pulled his hand back moments before he could bite down. “Ooh,  _ saucy.  _ See, Thomas is too uptight.  _ This  _ is why--”

The others groaned in unison, effectively drowning the end of Remus’ statement out.

Logan, composed as he usually was, still could only gape as he watched the chaos. He had to stop this. Thomas needed him. He clapped three times, only managing to catch Thomas’ attention. He clapped again, but to no avail. No one else even so much as looked in his direction.

He turned to Thomas, addressing him over the noise of the environment. “Thomas, what happened?

Thomas shifted, fingers tapping against his dress pants absently. “Well, I met this cute guy a few weeks ago--” 

Logan motioned for him to continue. “No, no. I know that. What happened to cause--” He glanced out at the room, where Roman had Remus caught in a headlock and Remus was licking Roman’s forearm-- “ _ this?”  _

Thomas looked from Logan to the twins and back. “Oh. Yeah, right. Well, I started thinking about my date, thanks to Virgil and Roman, and… it escalated from there.” 

Logan noddded curtly. “I see. And I assume that these are--”

“SHOVE A BREADSTICK DOWN HIS THROAT,” Remus yelled. Thomas winced.   
  
“... _ unwanted _ thoughts?” Logan finished dryly. Thomas nodded.

“Of  _ course  _ they’re unwanted, Logan! Why would he  _ ever  _ want to think these things about Nico?” Patton crossed his arms, looking for all the world like he thought Logan to be the least intelligent person--er, figment--in the universe. 

“I assumed so, but as it’s Thomas’ opinion I simply thought I would cl--”

Roman glared at him as he spoke. “Oh, shut  _ up,  _ Clippy the Unhelpful Paperclip! You’re not doing anything to help!” 

“As I’m sure you are well aware, I hold the only modicum of control over Remus and I wish to exercise th-”

“Logan, we were handling it just fine--”

Enough was enough. Logan clapped three times. Patton sagged, tense, yet gestured for Logan to continue. 

Logan adjusted his tie. “Thomas has a date to attend to. Remus, you may borrow one of my notebooks to work in until Thomas has finished his dinner.” He summoned a notebook and pen, passing it silently to Remus. Remus snatched it, and Logan hoped that it might return in one piece, at least.

“We had that under control without you, Logan. You said that we just have to let him wear himself out last time.” Patton furrowed his brows.

“Well, that’s always the simplest option. But in a pinch, distracting hi--”

Virgil leaned forward onto his elbows from his position on the steps. “Why didn’t you tell us that last time, then?” 

“At the time, it was hardly relevant, I thought--”

“Oh, so you were just keeping information from us, then? Do you think us to be knaves, Logan? We’re capable of solving problems, too. You don’t always have to step in to  _ save  _ us.” Roman sunk his weight into his left foot, swaying into a defensive position with his arms crossed, hip out.

“I was only doing what I could to help.”

“Kiddo, I just think you could have stayed out this time. You didn’t need to be listened to. We were fine.” Patton’s posture softened. “Anyways, Thomas, how’s the date?”

A clear dismissal. Logan sunk out, lips pursed, already reaching for the notebook in his back pocket to record the results.

**_Results, Day Five:_ **

_ Number of clap attempts made: 3 _

_ Immediate reaction: (yes/ _ **_no_ ** _ ) _

_ Other notes: Efforts seemed to be less appreciated. Told by multiple participants that my help was extraneous, despite circumstances that seemed to the contrary, and a solution that was implemented quickly and efficiently to mitigate the consequences. _

Two days of odd results… it could still be an unfortunate coincidence. It would be back to the previous results soon, he was sure.

**_Day 10, (Twelve Days After)_ **

Days 6-9 went with varying degrees of unsuccessful action. 

**_Results, Day 6:_ **

_ Number of clap attempts made: 2 _

_ Immediate reaction: (yes/ _ **_no_ ** _ ) _

_ Other notes: Unsuccessful in impelementing solution; alternate soultion implemented which worked with acceptable efficiency. No comment from participants. _

**_Results, Day 7:_ **

_ Number of clap attempts made: 4 _

_ Immediate reaction: ( _ **_yes_ ** _ /no) (upon 4th attempt) _

_ Other notes: Reaction was not positive or neutral; exasperation could be found. Plan was dismissed, although eventually implemented.  _

**_Results, Day 8:_ **

_ Number of clap attempts made: 6 _

_ Immediate reaction: (yes/ _ **_no_ ** _ ) _

_ Other notes: Chaotic environment--difficult to be heard over the noise. Possible that this impacted results. _

**_Results, Day 9:_ **

_ Number of clap attempts made: 2 _

_ Immediate reaction: (yes/ _ **_no_ ** _ ) _

_ Other notes: Met with annoyance for suggesting work be done first and an insistence that Thomas needed to focus on self-care, despite previous agreement to the contrary. _

  
  


He straightened his tie, stuck his notebook in his back pocket, and rose into the mindscape. 

“You don’t  _ need  _ to go to that event, who knows if the people there will be more knowledgeable than you! What if they’re all way smarter, and you look like an idiot?” Virgil paced on his stair platform, gesturing tightly.

Logan blinked. Was this about the panel event? Thomas had already agreed to go; it was in a few days. “What’s wrong with attending--” he started, but Roman cut him off.

“Frightmare Before Christmas, OF COURSE you want us to stay home. But we have to seek our fame by getting to know others who can help us!” 

“You know, actually, I’m with  _ Virgil  _ on this. Thomas’ ego and reputation, above all else,  _ are  _ my responsibility, after all. If Thomas makes a blunder, he doesn’t have the option to edit it out. It’s recorded for the rest of time,” Janus drawled. 

“But it’s about queer creators! Thomas could  _ help  _ people with this.” Patton bounced on his heels, motions oddly restrained as he glanced between Janus and Thomas. 

“Thomas is a white, cisgender man.  _ Surely  _ there are more diverse options for creators in this day and age. He’d only embarrass himself.” Janus raised an eyebrow at Patton.

Logan shifted his weight to his left foot. Did these people ever see the middle ground? “There’s a middle ground here, obvi--”

“Logan, this is a matter of reputation and honor! We don’t need you here, we already have  _ Janus  _ arguing the boring points.” Roman huffed, rolling his eyes.

Logan blinked.  _ No legacy is so rich as honesty _ , he thought, derisive. No time to unpack  _ that;  _ he had to stop Thomas from doing this. He clapped three times. “Thomas needs to attend this event. He has a lot of experience to share, and it’s hardly as if he’d talk over others prese--”

“Logan, didn’t Roman  _ just  _ say that we can hold down the fort ourselves? And really? Clapping just to get your way? That’s kind of selfish, kiddo.”

_ Why didn’t they understand?  _ “I am not trying to ‘get my way’, actually. I’m simply looking out for Thomas by providing a middle opti-”

“Jesus Christ, Logan. Just admit that you want attention, man. And you thought  _ I  _ used to be annoying.”

If he had not been so quick to reign himself, he would have screamed. He just wanted to help. What was so difficult to understand about that? He clapped again, insistent. “You promised that if I clapped, I would be heard. I am part of Thomas; I wish to have my say. I am just as important as the rest of you.”

Roman rolled his eyes again. “Sometimes, I miss when you had a skip button. You don’t have any  _ honor,  _ Logan. You were going to argue that Thomas  _ shouldn’t  _ attend this event, and agree with Janus. There, now you don’t have to say it.” 

“Actually, I really wasn’t--”

“Save it, Pocket Protector. All you think about is your own pride.”

Logan’s shoulders sagged. It was happening again--there was no denying it now.

And it was exhausting. To be ignored was annoying. Frustrating, even. But to have a method of communication indicating when he needed to get his point across, that little light of hope, and then have that light snuffed out, was  _ devastating _ . His attempts to help had worked most of the time, at least, which was only to be expected. He wasn’t perfect, after all. And he  _ was  _ willing to compromise, if only they would listen.

But the others seemed to think that these failed attempts meant he was “crying wolf”, as they say. His beacon, his signal, his  _ strength  _ wavered as they refused him the importance of his opinion. 

“I’ll be going, then.” He sunk out.

Thomas did not attend the panel.

**_Results, Day 10:_ **

_ Number of clap attempts made: 2 _

_ Immediate reaction: ( _ **_yes_ ** _ /no) _

_ Other notes: No attempt to listen to advice was made. Told by multiple people that my presence was entirely unnecessary. _

He sighed. Maybe it was just a bad week.

  
  


**_Day 30, (Thirty-two days after):_ **

Over a month had passed since the agreement was made, and Logan was, to put it frankly, frustrated. At every turn, he was shut down, ignored, or insulted; it was as if they had never made the agreement in the first place.

Today was his last day of data. Maybe, just maybe, they would change today. 

He tucked the notebook in his pocket, straightened his tie, and adjusted his glasses. He rose into the mindscape, bracing himself for the cacophony.

It was silent.

Patton, Roman, and Virgil stood in their usual spots, looking as though they were at a funeral; Janus leaned against the banister, features neutral. Thomas, however, sat on the couch, laptop in front of him.

“So, this is it?” He glanced up at his Sides.

“This is what?” Logan asked, brows furrowing. Something was wrong; something was very, very wrong.

“We’re ending the channels, Logan.” Janus removed his hat, pulling it to his chest.

Logan blinked. Glanced at Patton. Glanced at Roman. Blinked again. Then he whirled on Thomas. “You’re  _ what?” _

“I… was approached by an agent. They want me to pursue roles in professional television, so… I’m quitting YouTube to make time for it.”

“What? No. No, no. You can’t just end the channels. You’ve come too far for that. This is your job.”

“He’s going to be famous, Logan; don’t you want him to be happy?” Roman put a hand on his hip.

Logan exhaled deeply, already exasperated. “Of course I want Thomas to be happy. I’m not evil, I’m simply concerned for Tho--”

“Oh, of course. Always, ‘oh, I’m just looking out for Thomas’ but is it ever, really? You’re just looking out for your own interests. You’re comfortable here, so you don’t want change.”

“That isn’t at all what I said. If I could finish a sentence, perhaps--”   
  


“We’ve already made the decision, Logan, so it’s a wonder you’re still talking. No one needs to hear your wise words of wisdom.”

“But it doesn’t make any sense! This is Thomas’ livelihood; even if we’re moving to television, he should at least keep the channels up and running until he’s settled!” Logan could hardly believe what he was hearing. And they didn’t want his input at all, on this major decision? 

He would have let it slide, but this was Thomas’ life they were gambling with. Logic  _ needed  _ to be involved here.

“Logan, why can’t you just support our decisions for once? You’re not in charge; Thomas is. All of us have to be willing to work with him.”

And in that moment, the last thread of Logan’s Teflon self-control snapped.

“No. I am VERY willing to work with you all, and with Thomas. The only person who’s not listening or being supportive or ‘working’ with anyone is YOU.” He gestured at Roman. “And you.” He nodded at Virgil. “And most of all, you.” He stared at Patton, then turned to Janus. “You have certainly not helped, but I have no specific offense for you.

“I never said that I don’t want Thomas to change. I  _ want  _ him to change--he grows and changes so much, and with him, the rest of us do, too. But you have all stayed so firm on this one issue: you don’t actually want to hear me.” He pulled out his notebook. Patton’s eyes watched his motions, following the path of the little blue book, leatherbound. “You make these promises and you pledge these actions, and yet--” he checked his notebook-- ”on the fourth day, I was already being ignored again. I don’t want to be the leader; I just want a seat at the table, and each of you have played a role in taking it out from under me.” He smoothed his tie. “I am tired of false promises. I am tired of unmade efforts. I am worth more than three claps, or six, or nine, or twenty-seven. My  _ opinions  _ are worth more than that. I never said that my solutions had to be superior. I just want to be heard. It seems, however, that each of you have deafened yourselves to my voice. So consider this an early gift: I’ll leave you to it.”

“Logan, you can’t duck out--” Virgil started.

“No, I cannot.  _ Thomas  _ would suffer greatly for it,” Logan said pointedly. “However, I can be--” He choked on his words, going silent.

Roman groaned. “Oh, not  _ this  _ again. Throwing another tantrum? Really?”

Logan summoned a phone with a frown, sending off a text at record speed. Roman pulled one out of thin air, reading aloud: “‘You really don’t get it, do you?’ No, I suppose I don’t, Logan. Please,  _ enlighten  _ me.”

Logan sent another text, tossing the notebook to Roman. Roman caught the notebook, tucking it under his arm to read the text. “‘This records every instance in which I was ignored, with context and numerical data. Please, do continue to tell me I’m unjustified in my response.’ Well, this has to be the most dra--” He skimmed the data, eyes widening slowly. “Oh.”

Roman’s phone dinged. “‘Read day 25.’ Um, okay… ‘Other notes, day 24: Participant R told me I should talk less today.’ Well, that was just a j--” His phone dinged again. “‘Day 14.’ Um, let’s see… “Participant R referred to me as “he who should not be heard”’. Well, that… okay, that was harsh.” His phone dinged a third time. “OKAY, OKAY, I GET IT. I WAS RUDE.” Roman’s shoulders slumped. “Does… that really bother you?”

Logan nodded. 

Roman ran his tongue against the front of his teeth. “Oh.” He was quiet for a moment. “I… guess I haven’t been very knightly lately, have I?” Logan shook his head. Roman bowed his head a little. “I… am so sorry, Logan.”

Patton piped up. “Logan, I-- I didn’t realize it was so bad. I really thought… well, I thought you were the one being rude. But I know now, and… I see it, now. No false promises this time. I am really, really sorry.”

Virgil ducked his head. “L, I had no right to comment on your behavior like that. I’m sorry, too. I’ll do better this time; I know how it feels to be misunderstood.”

Logan opened his mouth to respond....

And nothing came out.

**_Abstract (Day 34, Thirty-six days after)_ **

_ Experiment started for the purpose of analyzing previous agreement. The hypothesis tested explored the possibility of open communication after previous failures in communication. Overall, data was conclusive: it was not possible under the given variables. I was routinely ignored, talked over, and belittled, despite the agreement made. Unexpected result: I am now mute, for reasons inexplicable. But they are aware of the issues to a fuller extent, now, and perhaps in the future I may even return to my previous state. _

Logan set down his pen, and sighed.


End file.
